District Nine  Made of Stone
by DeadUserUserCTRLALTDEL
Summary: My Simple view on District Nine. Might add more later on. Added a second Phrase to it - from Astrid's point of view.
1. A Gem of A boy

Do not own the Hunger Game's or anything else.

* * *

><p>Don't Wish.<p>

Don't Start.

Wishing only wounds the heart.

Their eyes were hallow and their skin was grey, a pair of empty eyes stared at the pale blue sky nothing in sight, nothing in mind, a sigh escaped his lips which were slightly cracked while his throat quenched for thirst .

He didn't care though.

He never did.

And yet there was something in his mind while he held his sword tightly in his clenched hand and slit the 30 year old something male's throat.

His mind a gentle whisper, whispered things to him, things he didn't understand and was unable to comprehend.

Why? He would whisper back quietly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he sat on top of a roof, his entire body hunched forward his hair gently moving against the breeze as his eyes scanned down below for his prey, for payment just so he could pass the time till he dies.

And yet his mind whispers again at this.

It was always gnawing at him from the depths of his mind and one or another he didn't know why, nor did he care, he never cared not even when his brother died.

For this is the life of a silent assassin.

The Silent Assassin

People died every day here, it's District 9.

No one care's.

They just bleed till they die.

And yet at night, he would look up at the stars that sparkle and sigh.

His mind always whispering to him and without noticing a single tear slid down his face.

And yet his heart still doesn't beat as the tear hits the floor.

The history of District 9 was strange.

They were new or you could say unloved.

District 9 was an abandon place.

District 9 was where you came when you had nowhere to go, when life didn't matter anymore, where you didn't even matter anymore. Maybe that's why the Capitol ignores them from shame, guilt and from the dark secret that they were and are still today

District 9 were the outcasts of the Dark Days

This District bled the worse while others runaway.

District 9 was left in the ashes or more so the people that were to become District 9, for before the Dark Day's there was no District 9 but when the Districts lost, what happened to the lost souls on the battle field?

Both from the Capitol and the Districts

They waited and bled

Waiting for someone to come for them, to help them and to heal them, to tell them everything was going be okay that this war was over that they could rest and be with their love ones.

No one came.

Alone

Dying

Bleeding to death

And yet the people who were left from all over be it other District's or the Capitol, came together to build District 9.

The District of stone

And that's where our story take's place.

They were the unknown District no one knew how they started but they did and maybe that's why they are what they are.

For just outside the District stands a sign, a tall sign that was made of stone with the words.

Don't Wish.

Don't Start.

Wishing only wounds the heart.

These three sentences were bold and rough but underneath was something else, a paragraph which was blurred and hard to understand but yet many believed it to say:

We wished and wished but nothing came, neither death or hope nor darkness or light, it was just us we are the outcasts and we are the one's sent to death as other sit at the desk eating and laughing, being jolly yet they let their fellow people bleed and we bled on the ground beneath us but yet we still breath.

We are still alive.

But our hearts don't beat as one.

They left us to die for we are the monster that they wish to forget but no, we shall show them who the true monster is and show them we shall.

On this day our hearts will no longer beat.

On this day we shall no longer feel the shame and pain that is within us

Today we shall die

And tomorrow we shall be reborn

As the stone that surrounds us, we shall become

No longer shall we feel anything in our hearts and we shall only relay on our mind for this is the day that we are re-born, this is the day when District 9 is born.

And as the sun glows in the distance the stark coldness of the stones that are District 9 seemed to shine.

For on top of the hill you could see nothing but a beauty of workmen ship that was District 9 but looks can be deceiving.

For on the hill you can see glowing rocks of different colours, green's, reds, blues and many other colours you couldn't even name or dream of, the buildings looked magnificent, some were different shapes, others different sizes.

The main building seemed to shoot right up into the sky, like a huge pillar of dreams that was never ending and the gems shined down, hitting the landscape with beautiful colours that seemed to dance in the light of the sun and the moon.

It was perfect.

But there's always has to be a crack in a perfect picture isn't there?

For even though it glowed up above, it did not glow underneath in the depths of District 9 itself which was more like a dark cave, slimy, cold, distant and wet.

A horse and a Man  
>Above, below.<br>One has a Plan but  
>both must go.<br>Mile after Mile  
>above, beneath<br>one has a smile  
>and one has teeth.<br>Though the man above  
>might say "hello"<br>expect no love from  
>the Beast Below<p>

District 9 was a beauty up above

But the real story was in District 9 itself.

For nearing the end of the Dark Day's was when District 9 was created but it wasn't mad-made, the people who were left behind by the Capitol and the Districts sworn to never feel again, some were normal and other were mutants.

These people had done something, something so horrid to themselves that it's an unspoken rule to never speak of it.

They had experimented on themselves, all of them wishing and hoping for someone to come they never got their wish.

They were left, neglected and unloved.

And to get rid of all this pain, there was only one way to do this.

Get rid of the heart.

And they did, all of them did.

They no longer felt pain or agony, it was a blessing but they also never learnt to be happy again or to love or be loved, this was their sacrifice to survive.

And soon this experiment grew outwards they soon learn to become one with the world around them but more so with stone, the stone that kept a roof over their heads.

Stone, that was what they were and are.

They are stone.

Stone people of District 9 never to feel

But soon after a couple of years they learned the ways of how to seal themselves off, to become stone themselves.

To become statue's and to merge with stone

They were one at last.

But yet they forgotten one important aspect in all of this

The mind

As well as the body

Both still felt and both needed certain things, such as entertainment and sex maybe that's why there were organizations in District 9 now, killing for fun and capturing people for sex, it was a way of life but yet it never felt fully satisfying, something was missing but did anyone care? Not really, why should they? They no longer have a heart did they even have a heart to begin with?


	2. Of Acid Rain and Diamonds

Do Not Own The Hunger Game's.

This is my version of District 9 - The city made of stone considering it was never mentioned in the books - what District 9 was.

This is a simply a one-off which could be read together with the first chapter or not.

It's your choice

* * *

><p>It was strange being in a city so cold, so alone, untouched by anyone and yet the gem's would shine brightly up into the sky whenever the sun would hit a certain building.<p>

I suppose I should start and say hello but where's the fun in that?

My name's Astrid and this is the short story of my life in this dreaded District.

At a small age I was kidnapped away from my family but that's normal in this District everything that's wrong is normal here, making that right. I suppose I should start with saying I'm a medic, someone who heal's people, someone who can end a life when all hope is lost yet someone who can also save a life when hope is lost as well.

I create acid's, poisons those are my speciality's.

I'm no healer but I find people looking at me with grateful eyes at times it wasn't until much later that I found out why they were so grateful. It all started with this boy Slice, he was a leader just like his brother Lock but he was broken and less of a leader then his brother. Most people today don't know who Lock is except for the people who had respect for him or feared him.

There's this girl Stella, Slice sometimes talks about who used to help Lock in their planning to take control of the District to make it better but she soon died or that's what people believe but we don't believe, none of us believe.

We're just monster's.

Aren't we?

I soon grow older and so does Slice and neither of us were reaped during the Hunger Game's.

Slice grows into a politician and I'm shocked, Slice had a way with words. Sure he couldn't help but stutter at times because of his lips which got injured a couple of month's back but he was good.

He got through.

Unlike his brother.

Soon I notice a few strange things if one could say strange here?

But even so I did work, I helped Slice keep his promises that he was unable to keep and he called me a diamond in the sky, I didn't understand why but at that moment he seemed almost human with how his eyes would gently mist over as if he was hurt, more hurt then I ever seen him before as if saying that simply sentence was like his heart was breaking.

I kissed him gently on the cheek.

We've been together for a couple of month's now but we've known each other longer, much longer then that but what I didn't hear was that of the following.

For in the tower was Slice and a bunch of other 'leader's' of the District.

"But on the other hand, she's all they have." stated Slice, his movements much slower then they were in his youth, his face much more grey, his body far more weaker from all those cuts, scars and broken bone's that not even time seem could heal.

The other leader's who were sitting down simply stared at the floor.

"She's a diamond in their dull grey lives," whispered Slice placing his hand down onto one of the many shoulder's as they refused to look at him as if he was some washed up politician who was no longer in power.

In which he was.

"And that's usually the hardest kind of stone that survives," said Slice carrying on not caring if anyone was listening to his mumbling but they were listening and all of them understood for if it wasn't for Astrid...

"And if you think about it?" asked Slice, "Can you recall," whispered Slice looking out at the window that showed the whole of District Nine, "the last time that they loved anyone at all?" asked Slice to the fellow leader's who just simply looked away from his piercing blue, greyish eyes which looked on in a slight form of pity but not quite pity, more so an understanding of what's going to happen.

Only for one of the other leader's to laugh.

"She's not a bobble you can push aside!" stated Slice in a loud voice knowing how sexiest District Nine could be to their females, "And well, she's just been out, doing what we've just talked about," muttered Slice again with a soft sigh as some of the other leader's left the tower, "and well, why not do one or two of thing's we promised to do?" asked Slice towards the four other leader's who just ignored him or tried to but that was impossible for this was Slice, the leader of their District.

A leader gotten in by his female lover and what his female lover does for the District.

He was a sham in their eyes.

Yet he had done many things but nothing as important as Astrid.

"But on the other hand she's slowing down," whispered Slice sorrowfully, "she's lost a bit of that magic drive," agreed Slice towards his fellow leader's who simply look up at him with knowing eyes as he left the tower for the day.

Astrid had opened his heart and everyone's heart in the District but many refused to believe that and many also refused to believe that Astrid was slowing down, that she was getting ill and that the fact was Astrid was slowly dying.

* * *

><p>Little note I also do not own the song - She is a Diamond from Evita.<p> 


End file.
